Sharp Francis
Sharp Francis (シャープフランシス Shāpu Furanshisu,) or as he is more widely known as, No Beard (いいえひげ Īe Hige,) is the captain of The No Beard Pirates. He first debuted in the Peabody Arc as its main antagonist; having coerced Peabody Rune and Peabody Karen into working for his crew, despite them promising to join The Valkyrie Pirates instead. The friendship formed between Rune and Karen and The Jolly Pirates lead to the Jollys attacking and fighting Francis and his crew, in order to free Rune and Karen from the No Beards. This ultimately caused a clash between Francis and Jolly D. Chris, with Chris defeating Francis after a violent struggle. Afterward, not much information was given of Francis or of his crew. After the time skip however, Francis re-emerged into the One Dream storyline; having grown into a dangerous force to be reckoned with. He was alluded to by Jolly D. Mona near the end of the Lys Arc, where she warned The Jolly Pirates of Francis' current activity. After the Shita Arc, in where Francis' ally lost control of Shita and ultimately cost his crew the island, Francis took this as a challenge to his authority and power. This began to reveal Francis as the main antagonist and ultimate threat of One Dream. He once again came to blows with The Jolly Pirates in the Jollys' Defeat Arc, where he successfully managed to disband the crew for a while, and enlist Chris and Chiyome Lys as his crewmates; before being confronted by Drazil and losing the two. Upon Drazil's coma, Chris decided to avenge the archaeologist by waging a battle against Francis. And Francis' destructive actions were what lead to the birth of the Shitenno; a force comprised of One Dream's main protagonists, in the hopes of stopping Francis in his tracks. Francis' crimes gained him a bounty of 210,000,000, and along with that, his goal was finally unveiled a while after his introduction, showing he wanted to topple the World Government to destroy all law and order in the world, and throw it into anarchy and chaos for his own amusement; a sentiment shared by his subordinates. After the time skip, Mona explained that Francis had made himself busy by gobbling up territories in the New World, even going as far as challenging the authority of the Four Emperors at times. It was also pointed out that in order to achieve his goal, Francis had already begun plans on increasing his No Beard Pirate Army, by assaulting powerful crews and disbanding them, and then recruiting the defeated victims within the ranks of his crew and army. Among them were the defeated Collosal Pirates division commanders and their subordinates; sometime after being defeated by The Jolly Pirates. Additionally, Francis has shown he had consumed a potentially threatening Devil Fruit. The Paramecia class Shave Shave Fruit; a Devil Fruit that created razor blades on his palms, which allow him to shave away people, objects, and even abstract concepts such as memories, emotion or sensations. It was hinted that there might even be the potential for him to shave Devil Fruit powers from other Devil Fruit users; albeit it hasn't been seen in story, nor fully implied. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Sharp Francis - Original Design.png|An approximate depiction of how Francis was originally intended to appear Sharp Francis - Large Original Design.png|A larger approximate depiction of how Francis was originally intended to appear Yonkou7.JPG|A drawing of the wiki's seventh generation Four Emperors, drawn by User:Carabe197; including Francis on the second to the right, next to Thoosa and Lucius, as well as including Rinji Sharp Francis - Backside.png|Francis as seen from behind Personality At the heart of Francis' true nature appears to be a large thirst for fun and amusement. Many of his actions and choices have either been done for instant gratification or to further goals that would allow him to enjoy himself later on. Thus, Francis developed his now signature anarchist stance out of this basic need for entertainment; finding peace and order to be dull and stale, and taking more delight in the frenzied action of a chaotic scene unfolding. As a result, Francis can come off as a sociable, boisterous man; often acting as the life of the party. He also has a large tendency to laugh at anything he finds funny, or when he is at the height of his amusement. Like other One Piece characters, Francis has a unique laugh; that being "Joririririririri!" This also makes him a foil to Jolly D. Chris, who is also a fun-loving, playful spirit. While the two share this in common with one another, they have a noticeable difference between the too. Francis, unlike Chris, takes his pleasure-seeking to extremes, often to the point of being obsessed with having fun. He's also willing to use up as many of his resources as possible to alleviate himself of boredom; seen in how he started up The No Beard Pirates, and later on, the No Beard Pirate Army in order to topple the World Government, throw the world into a state of uncontrollable anarchy, and then bask in the ensuing chaos around him. It has become his dream to create a world without order; a goal that has been feared by the Marines and others as one that could effectively destroy the entire world. Also like Chris, Francis' playful side has sometimes been confused as another trait entirely, due to how Francis behaves in public. While Chris is written off as being naïve, Francis has been remarked as being cruel, even sadistic. While Francis is certainly no sadist, as he rarely takes delight in the suffering of others, he does come off as being sadistic. Whether it be making use of the Shave Shave Fruit to weaken others or destroy objects around him, or defeating an opponent in battle. In one circumstance, where Francis opened fire with The Edge of Chaos' cannons on a member of his crew's family for betraying him, Francis laughed and grinned at the grisly sight. Lo asked Francis if he enjoyed killing innocent people, where Francis replied that he simply had fun firing the cannons and could care less about the family he killed. Francis is also highly indifferent to the needs or plights of others, often only focusing on himself and his desires. As Francis is self-centered, he rarely stops to consider the feelings of others or even the risk he can put his own crewmates through. He orders his crew to refer to him as captain, much like typical pirate captains, and sees it as disrespectful when addressed as anything else. When Drazil killed Iyaga during their battle, and when alerted of this, Francis coldly scolded Iyaga for being a "weak idiot." He then indifferently went back to work shortly after the news of Iyaga's death. Francis also admits that he has no problems crossing lines that should not be crossed, so long as no one does the same to him. Francis also seems to believe that pirates are truly selfish and ruthless at heart. Therefore, Francis prides himself on his ruthlessness. There are no limits to how far he will stoop down to in order to get his way; be it manipulating others, killing innocent people, torturing opponents, or putting others at risk, such as through hostage situations. Francis also believes ruthlessness will lead to survival, meaning the strong must do whatever they can to sustain themselves while the weak will perish with their standards. As Francis' ideals and beliefs lead his actions, and thus choose what his crew does, his higher ranking crewmates, such as Lo and Manson, also share Francis' outlook to some degree. Apparently, Francis' twisted mind is enough to cause otherwise sane people to snap. Seen when Francis was taken in by the Marines in the past, due to attempting to blow up a Marine base, and Lo, a Marine interrogator at the time, offered to step up and get the answers out of Francis, regarding where he had hidden the bombs. After hours of getting nowhere and steadily picking Francis' brain for clues, Lo began to descend into madness, where Francis took the opportunity to influence her and persuade her to join his new pirate crew with him as his first mate; mostly in an attempt to get a skilled Marine interrogator full of important information on his side. Despite coming off as a malevolent brute, Francis is cunning and capable of devising effective plans to suit his needs. He rarely acts needlessly without considering the consequences; however, as Francis cares little about the well-fare of those around him, it's of little deterrent. One example includes when Francis used Lo as a guide to track down a particular Devil Fruit via a Devil Fruit catalog she kept as a Marine. Upon finally finding the particular Devil Fruit, the Sin Sin Fruit, Model: Lust, Francis offered it to Lo for her to eat, knowing she'd be of greater use to him with that particular power. He also specifically hunted down Manson for his Devil Fruit powers. With those two under his command, Francis quickly began converting various people to join his crew, and thus increasing his overall power. Upon soundly defeating and disbanding The Jolly Pirates in the Jollys' Defeat Arc, Francis warned his crew that while having members of the Jollys in their ranks would prove incredibly useful to them, having all of them together could lead to unexpected disaster. And so, he selected Chris and Lys to be his second mate and spy respectively, thus giving him powerful allies without hindering his plan for global chaos. He then split up the crew and rewrote their memories with the help of Manson's Hypno Hypno Fruit, so they wouldn't interfere with him again. Francis is also rather arrogant, due to his Devil Fruit powers and his growing successes. His confidence within his own abilities and his fondness of playing with others has sometimes been his undoing; causing Francis to needlessly drag on fights or to mock or talk down to his opponents for his amusement. He will also attempt to play mind games with his foes in the midst of battle, to lower their morale or drop their guard. This goes in tandem with his ruthlessness and wit, as there's nothing sacred that Francis won't exploit against his opponent. He also utterly despises betrayal, especially when it's targeted at him. Francis demands absolute loyalty from his subordinates and allies, and so he never backstabs others unless he's become finished with their usefulness to him. Francis has once stated that there are few things he detests completely; one being betrayal. When dealing with traitors, Francis can be quick to punish; often using violent and sometimes excessive means to vindicate himself. Such as killing the innocent family of a traitor among his crew to make them an example of why no one should cross him. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If '''character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit Jori Jori no Mi '''Summary: Creates razor blades on the user's palms, with which they can literally shave almost anything (except Devil Fruit weaknesses.) Type: Paramecia Usage of the Devil Fruit: No Beard primarily uses his Devil Fruit's power for fights, and, when he feels like it, to wreak havoc on others for fun. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies The New Blazing Mane Pirates Daikokuten Network Enemies The Jolly Pirates Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Sharp Francis' last name, like many characters in One Piece and a few in One Dream, was taken from real life pirate, Bartholomew Sharp. An English pirate responsible for plundering 25 Spanish ships and numerous small towns. It was also chosen to be part of a pun on the name, as Francis had consumed the Jori Jori no Mi, a Devil Fruit that allows him to shave things with the razor blades on his palms. **Also, Francis' first name was inspired from another real pirate, Sir Francis Drake. Known alternatively as "el Draque" (the Dragon,) he was an English hero, but otherwise still a pirate, especially in Spain. *Francis, like many One Piece and One Dream characters, has a unique laugh. His being "Joriririririri;" a direct reference to his Jori Jori no Mi, and thus makes it sound like Francis is shaving. A common gag in One Dream is Jolly D. Chris, a major enemy towards Francis, commenting that he hates Francis' laughter, due to Francis "saying" Chris' last name. The joke is lost in translation, as in Japanese, Jolly is pronounced "Jori." *Francis' famous epithet, "No Beard," was coined by Wyvern 0m3g4 on the spot, after deciding he wanted a character with "beard" in the name of the character's alias. Realizing there was already a Whitebeard and Blackbeard, and having noticed others, such as Brownbeard or the other variously colored beard characters on this wiki, Wyvern opted for something new and different, and chose No Beard for its irony. He has admitted this was the first step in creating Francis, and everything else was created as a result of this choice. External Links Bartholomew Sharp - Wikipedia article about Bartholomew Sharp, the man Francis got his last name from Francis Drake - Wikipedia article about Francis Drake, the man Francis got his first name from Calm Belt - One Piece Wiki article about the Calm Belt, which is where Francis originated from Pirate - One Piece Wiki article about pirates, which is Francis' current occupation Captain - One Piece Wiki article about captains, which is Francis' role amongst The No Beard Pirates Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Calm Belt Characters Category:No Beard Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Antagonists Category:One Dream